Frozen desserts are preferred to be transported and introduced into product containers in a flowable, but relatively "stiff" (highly viscous), condition so that the product within the containers can withstand the centrifugal forces associated with the filling machine indexing system. Thus, if the frozen dessert is introduced into the container in a less viscous condition than is ideal (i.e., less "stiff" in art parlance), then the continual starting/stopping of the container filling machine may cause the relatively "loose" product in the container to spill over the container sides.
The stiffer the frozen dessert, however, the greater the tendency for it to form "tails" at the container filling valve. That is, the frozen dessert may form a bridge (called a "tail" in art parlance) between the filled container and the fill valve which sometimes will drape over the sides of the container as the filled container is indexed to the next station of the filling machine. In order to alleviate this tailing problem, fill valves have been provided with a scissors-type mechanism which cuts the tail physically and thereby prevents it from draping over the container side. However, in order to prevent a build-up of frozen-dessert residue (which would be unsanitary over time), it is typically necessary to heat the scissors-type mechanism and/or clean it at regular intervals.
Relatively stiff frozen desserts also pose the problem of incomplete container filling. That is, because the flowability of the frozen dessert decreases with an increase in viscosity (decrease in temperature), it may not flow into, and conform with, the corner of the container--e.g., the region where the container side wall merges with the container bottom wall. This incomplete filling problem has been solved in the past by physically spinning round containers during the filling process so that the centrifugal force created by the spinning container will ensure that its interior volume is completely occupied by the frozen dessert. However, spinning of non-round containers is not a practical solution to that problem. Thus, when using conventional fill valves to fill non-round containers, the frozen dessert must be less stiff (i.e., less viscous) which leads to the potential spillage problem noted above during container indexing.
What has been needed in this art, therefore, are improved systems and methods for filling non-round containers with frozen desserts in a flowable, but semi-solid state. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention is embodied in container filling system comprising a container filling station which fills empty containers with a product, most preferably a frozen dessert. The container filling station will necessarily include a fill valve assembly in accordance with the present invention. More specifically, the fill valve assembly includes a housing defining a inlet and discharge openings, and a cylindrical spool having a spool port defined therethrough. Preferably, the spool is mounted asymmetrically within said housing for rotation between an open condition (wherein the spool port is aligned with the inlet and discharge openings of the housing to allow product to be pass therethrough and discharged into an awaiting container), and a closed condition (wherein the spool blocks said inlet and discharge openings to prevent product from being discharged into a container). In such a manner, product "tailing" is minimized (if not prevented entirely).
The container fill valve is most preferably employed in the system of this invention with a container lid supply and transfer system. The container lid supply and transfer system of this invention includes a lid supply assembly to provide an available stand-by supply of container lid stacks, a lid feeding assembly for sequentially feeding individual container lids onto an awaiting product-filled container, and a lid transfer assembly for transferring a lid stack from the lid supply assembly to the lid feeding assembly. Most preferably, the lid transfer assembly pivotally moves between a loading position (wherein a lid stack from the lid supply assembly may be loaded thereon), and an unloading position (wherein the lid stack supported by the lid transfer assembly is aligned with the lid stack supported by the lid feeding assembly).
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more clear after careful consideration is given to the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.